MU2K14: EARTH 1210 aka Medieval Marvel Foundation
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Created by Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett & Craig Simon,Earth 1210 is apart of the Multiverse on the site this is the foundation of t Earth 1210.


**EARTH 1210** _**MEDIEVAL MARVEL **_

** _KINGDOMS & KEY PLAYERS_**

_**NOW IN THE UNIVERSE THIS WORLD IS 75% MOSTLY ALCHEMY AND MAGIC. SCIENCE MAKES UP THE REST THERE ARE KINGS, LORDS, And DUKES. KINGS BEING THE HIGHEST. OUR FAVORITE MARVEL HEROES AND VILLAINS. LET US BEGIN…. **_

_**LAND OF MANHATT**_

_**King: King Nicholas Fury **_

_**Queen: Queen Amber (wife)**_

_**Prince: Mikel Fury (son) **_

_**Lady Dawn (Nick's Sister) **_

_**Lord Jacob (Nick's brother)**_

_**NOBLES/KNIGHTS SERVING UNDER **_

_**SIR STEVEN ROGERS (Fought with Nicholas during THE GREAT WAR)**_

_**SIR ANTHONY STARK**_

_**And all the other Avengers **_

_**SIR RICHARD & LADY MARY ( Fallen heroes who died in The Great War,Parents of Squire Peter)**_

_**Sir Nathaniel Richards II and family**_

_**High Sheriff of Manhatt George Stacy**_

_**Lord Osborn aka secretly The Goblin Knight (along with his Goblin Brigade)**_

_**Sir Wilson Fisk Duke of Hell's Valley (an area of Manhatt)**_

_**NORTHERN MANHATT ALSO KNOWN AS WESTCHESTHIRE **_

_**In this part of the land King Nicholas knows this land to be owned by the highly respected the wise the all knowing LORD XAVIER this land is also a haven those who however while most superhuman are known as Mighties, mutants in the 1210 UNIVERSE will have a certain mark that will show are birth or may appear at puberty the Mark of the X or Arons OR heck Alphas whoever is working with mutant characterS choose the name.**_

_**Serving with Lord Xavier**_

_**Wolverine aka Wolverune**_

_**Beast aka Sir Henry McKoy**_

_**Cyclops aka Sir Scott Summers**_

_**Storm aka Stormbringer**_

_**Colossus**_

_**Nightcrawler **_

_**Lady Jean Grey**_

_**Angel: Sir Warren Worthington III**_

_**Gambit: Remy of Westchesthire **_

_**Lady Katherine Pryde along with her pet dragon Lockheed**_

_**Armor:Lady Hisako Ichiki **_

_**ATLANTIS: **_

_**In 1210 the Atlanteans will be pretty much the same however their island kingdom south of Kingdom of Cats would submerge half a year. They developed the ability to survive underwater due to this they are beyond humans. **_

_**King: Namor of Atlantis **_

_**Queen: Queen Abira (wife)**_

_**Lady Namora (cousin)**_

_**Lady Namorita (Namora daughter)**_

_**Atlantis Honor guards: The Tridents lead by Andromeda and Argos. **_

_**HOUSE OF M :**_

_**Another island nation,in Genosha some ppl/Arons feel that Lord Xavier is nothing but a joke to King Fury. However,to monarch of the land Lord Xavier is someone to strive to be. But he and his family try to lead even though the king has children with two women no one is perfect.**_

_**Royal Family**_

_**Lord Erik Magnus **_

_**Prince Pietro **_

_**Princess Wanda**_

_**Princess Lorna**_

_**Serving under them **_

_**Mistress Raven Darkholme**_

_**Victor the Sabre (exiled from the Kingdom of Cats serves under Mistress Raven)**_

_**Lady Anne Darkholme ( Raven's adopted daughter)**_

_**Lady Irene aka Destiny (Lord Magnus advisor and Raven's lover)**_

_**PLUS THE OTHER BROTHERHOOD MEMBERS **_

_**KINGDOM OF CATS**__**: **_

_**The this Kingdom are allies to the Kingdom of Wakanda it's the second largest kingdom on the (Dark Continent) many of the other known cat theme Marvel characters are apart of this kingdom think Thundera.**_

_**Queen: Queen Tigra**_

_**Serving with under her **_

_**Thomas of Fireheart aka Puma (Trusted and loyal to the Queen may love her too)**_

_**Lady Felicia aka Black Cat**_

_**Lady Patricia aka Hellcat **_

_**Hector of the White Tigers**_

_**Lady Ava (Hector's sister)**_

_**Lady Angela (Hector's niece) **_

_**Victor The Sabre (exiled )**_

_**KINGDOM OF WAKANDA : **_

_**The Kingdom of Wakanda is pretty much the same lead by King T'Challa he serves his people like King Arthur he wear the holy black armor in battle. Pretty much any wakandan character serves under him. Like Queen Tigra he has no lover but his mother constantly advising him to find a Queen. **_

_**THE BRADDOCK HOUSE: **_

_**The Braddock house lead by it's beloved Lord Brian Braddock the land of Avalon. Anyone pretty much all the UK marvel character serve under him.**_

_**Ruler :High Lord Brian Braddock **_

_**Lady Meggan (Brian's wife)**_

_**Lady Elizabeth Braddock **_

_**James Braddock Jr (imprisoned) **_

_**LATVERIA:**_

_**Do need to ask ! **_

_**ATTILAN**_

_**Not much is known, many think its a myth just like the Mystic Kingdom of Kun Lun. But one man,Sir Nathaniel Richards II believes it stands high in the mountains. He also believes the ppl are lead by a warrior King whose voice can crack the Earth. **_

_**SECRET KINGDOMS:**_

_**Wundagore **_

_**Kun Lun**_

_**SECRET ORDERS (Good) **_

_**There will be some secret orders throughout the lands some good and bad here's one …...**_

_**The Order of the Web**_

_**Lead by Madame Cassandra Web **_

_**All spider theme character are part of this order only one person knows of this order King Fury. They serve as the first defense against The Sisterhood of the Wasp and much more some member serve under King Fury such as Natasha Roman aka The Widow. **_

_**SECRET ORDER (EVIL)**_

_**Society of Dormammu**_

_**Lead by Sir Karl Amadeus Mordo. The society follows the will of the deity Dormammu.**_

_**There is so much of this world to add on but not by myself I gave you the foundation everyone. **_


End file.
